Haley Dunphy self-discovery
by darkflaming-fire-fox
Summary: This story is base on Sarah Hyland says her character, Bisexual. I feel that the writer misses a big chance in season 10 with this. so I present Haley Dunphy self-discovery.
1. episode 1 part 1

Episode 1 part 1

The morning sunshine passes through the curtain and with the birds chirping a lovely tune it was starting to look like a great morning to a great day. that was the case for Haley Dunphy. All her family left early that morning leaving her to sleep peacing to 9:00 am. "Finally a peaceful morning," said Haley as she pushes off her blanket to reveal her flawless tone body, at a height of 5'2" weighty 48 kg with nice perky breast measuring at 32b with a luscious tight firm round ass leaving men and women of all ages turning there heads. As she sat up she started stretching revealing she only wears a skinny t-shirt with black lace panties. " man what should I do today I mean I'm off maybe I'll call Arvin mmm...no for god sake why can't I get into him" said Haley that right ever since her trip to the hospital Haley not to him, in fact, none of her exes really get to her. Sure she heard another girl talk about there boyfriend how nice and kind how then made them feel all nice and bubbly but she could never relate even with andy that was just a phase she like him sure but she could not see him more than a friend.

Even sex with guy sex was not that great I mean it just didn't feel right. Now that Haley thought more about sex the more she felt her panties get wet. "luke left to stay at a friend house, Alex was at a study class for" await what was it again well it sounds boring to spend your time for 5 hours to hear some old geezer go on and on, her parent were both at work. "Not a bad idea I am overdue let's see where to start" Haley start to move her right-hand cross lightly touching her soft smooth skin glazing over her nipples she then squeezes her boobs with freehand teasing them she push inside her panties, roaming hand down rubbing her sweet wet pussy only for to leave it second later. "my god oh sweet mother of god oh yes that the spot" Haley remove the rest of her clothes the spread her legs out on the bed. Haley started trying to think of Arvin. But the moment she thought of him her aroused want down. "GOD DANM IT WHY CAN'T I BE ATTRACTED TO HIM" scream Haley. "ok the first people who cum to mind (pun intended) that get me going well be the one to get me off arvin or not," said Haley. Haley then proceeded to bring her finger to her mouth an suck them, Haley, then once again softly touch her breast squeezing them pulling and flicking her nipple's." god do I love mixing pain with pleasure" thought Haley saddest not of her boyfriend did this thought. Haley then once again slid her wet hand and finger's to her burning pussy. starting slowly Haley touches her outer lips she then slides her finger up and down again just barely touching her sweet moist lip. Haley wants further and flicks her Clit cause Haley to moan form a huge amount of pain and pleasure. Haley once again bought her hand up licking her finger while the other hand plays with her breast Haley the slide her finger in her pussy. She pushes her finger in slowly in and out. There she lay breathing heavily slowly she spends up her finger. when she then started to see someone one of the cute nurse at the hospital. Haley moans loudly image the girl slim, tight body Maddison was her name. Haley now screams out Maddison, body shaking finger her pussy as fast as Haley could go. Maddison was a blond bombshell Cup C breast with a tight firm ass. long leg."MADDISON OH GOD YES FUCK FUCK YOU TASTE SO GOOD FUCK YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY OHHHHHHH GODDDDD" Haley cum hard then with herself and any man. Haley laid down blasting in the afterglow of the most mindblowing orgasm of her life so far." god that was intense" Haley said dreamily "man that was fucking awesome" Haley said chuckling. "god that was hot that image was amazing god what..was that agian"Haley said not remembering what she was masturbating too. "oh man what was it Dylan no the cute guy at mom work god no" Haley said trying to remember." geez what was it" said thinking hard slowly it comes back to her Haleys jump out of bed her eyes widen as hell. "OH MY GOD" Haley said looking at her self in the mirror before running to the bathroom freak out


	2. episode 1 part 2

Haley was pacing in the bathroom in a complete frenzy. "what the hell was that god that didn't just happen. No, it didn't NOT happen" Haley said trying to convince herself it didn't happen " no it never happen," Haley said still trying to convince herself it was a mistake " It ok just closed your eyes and you see there nothing to be worried about," Haley said as she closes her eyes imagining what she cum to when the image of another nurse that was not blond nurse Maddison but her friend that feisty redhead Natalie. Maddison was a tall blond model type with long tone leg, slime waist tight butt with b-cup boobs like a Taylor Swift and Karlie Kloss body type. while Natalie was a middle size, slight busy bubble butt redheads like an Elizabeth Olsen and Brie Larson (if she had red hair). Haley found herself highly aroused the more she thought of them the more she started to realize that these were her secrets lesbian crushes. "What the hell no, no, no, no. no this can't be happing I'm straight I mean there nothing wrong with being gay my own uncles are gay. but I'm straight mean I think I'm straight wait did that just come out of my mouth. haley said confused, angry and slightly scared. "it ok just calm down every well be fine, " Haley said to herself. when her phone started to ring Haley went to her room to check who was calling. it was her mom "hey Haley how you doing" Claire ask her oldest child " I'm doing great, never be better " Haley lied "well ok that good" Claire reply missing the distraught in her daughter's voice. "well I just call to tell you that dinner at grandpa is move from Saturday to today." Claire says completely oblivious to the complete anxiety of Haley " oh ok mom so are we meeting at the same time 4:00 pm eat at 6:00 pm" Haley ask trying to not let her mom be aware of the insane amount of stress she was under. "you got it, sweetheart, you want me to pick you up" Claire ask "yeah if you don't mind" Haley answered " alright be here at 4:50 pm. ok bye" Claire reply ending the call unaware of what will happen with her daughter in the coming months. Haley hears her mother end the phone call and let out a sign "Thank the lord that over I don't know what I'll do if she starts asking questions and figure out what just happen. Sorry, mom your, not the best when it comes to not being overbearing. Well better get dress." Haley said putting on a pair of red lace panties, blue tank top and well as a pair of black leggings.

The time now 3:50 pm

Haley was sitting in her room thinking about what had happened in the morning "ok so I get aroused by the thought of a girl does that mean I a bi. wait could the reason why I was never truly fell in love with any guy before was that I was gay the whole time is that why sex with a guy just never felt right. No, I'm straight I am in a relationship with Arvin for god sake. I mean there was Dylan, Andy, Rainer Shine, Chase, Will and now Arvin. It was just an in the moment thing. Yeah that it just a fluke I bet if I close my eyes right now that I will feel nothing about any girl that comes to mind. I know I'll think of that brunette cheerleader Shannah form highschool I hate her no way I will be attracted to her. okay, in one, two, three" Haley thought to her self closing her eye picturing Shannah proving to herself that she would not feel a thing about a girl. And that this whole thing was crazy "...DANM" Haley yell out loud in frustrated as she felt a spark. Haley was like this for the past 6 hours and 50 minutes. "It ok so I may be a lesbian that fine I just have to think about what to do now. one I got to figure out if I'm gay, then I have to break up with Arvin no why can I lead him on if I'm gay, then how to tell my family." Haley thought about the last one for a moment "GOD FUCKING DANM" Haley scream at the top of her lungs dreading having to tell her family. "Ok besides the last one it should not be that hard," Haley said out loud. That when Haley hear her mother pushy in the driveway then text her that she was here. "Ok go to Dinner and act natural. I know I'll try to ask uncle Mitchell and cam. ok, let do this" Haley said determine. "Wait for a second if I'm really a lesbian then Alex gonna have my ass about my lesbian sandals comment aren't I" Haley sign "this is gonna be harder then I thought. Walking down the stairs and out the door to the car "Hey mom how was work ?" Haley asks out of wanting to keep hidden what happen to her as well as genuine curiosity. "well it was ok jay is just still nervous about handing over the company to me still. But it went well today he must better than when we started. Your dad is getting and Alex, Luke already here" Claire answer. Haley then thought of something "wait for a second Alex lecture 3 hours ago why didn't come home" Haley ask understandably. "your sister want it to stay for the other lecture" Claire said like it was obviously in the world. "she needs a boyfriend" Haley reply signing. "yup" Claire reply blanky. "so how your day off ?" Claire asks unaware of the hardest of that question for Haley. "Oh yeah it was just a slow peaceful day nothing big happen" Haley answer

couch interview

Claire "Haley lying, she probably drinks all day, sleeps all day, or had sex"

(Claire you have no idea)

Back

"That great Haley, happy you had a good day" Claire reply hiding her real thought. A little bit later they arrive at jay at the same time as Phil and Alex. "Hey dad and dork" Haley said referred Alex to as a . "hello mom, loser" Alex come back. "ok ok that enough" Phil said trying to stop the potential as they walk inside his father in law house. " Hello Claire, Phil how are you," Gloria said with the joy of seeing her family arriving. "It was good," Claire says trying to hid the bitterish in her voice. (not surprising their relationship had always been rocky) " well, I had an amazing day at work Gloria. I'm in the process of cashing in on some great deals" Phil said proudly of the day he had. "well good for you it must be something in the air. I just feel that one of us is about to have a life-changing experience. It like one of us are gonna go through something that will change their life forever. Gloria replies "Hummina" Haley yelp in total fear given her morning. "Is everything alright sweetie" Phil ask his daughter. "Yes, dad everything fine just looking forward to this new pair of shoes that are coming to one of my favorites stores. I just remember they come out in three months and I still got to pre-order a pair." Haley said proudly of her lying skill. Her mom and Gloria easy enough bought it. But Phil had this feeling that something was wrong " That not right Haley never leave pre-ordering new clothes coming out any less than four to six months in advance. It must be Gloria comment on a life-changing experience, Could she be pregnant no she does not seem that into Arvin I never hear her talk about him less see them kiss. well, whatever it is I should keep a close eye on her to make sure everything's ok." Phil though. now that might seem out of Phil character but it is what some might call a father intuition.

5:30 pm

Sometime later the family was chatting and laughing together. Haley was enjoying her time there, for the most part. listening to luke talk about his day and how he was looking forward to college, Manny was talking about to mature for his age again (I know shocker), Gloria was being Gloria, Jay was cracking jokes, Jeremy was embarrassed by his parents, cam and Mitchell was hanging amongst themselves, and Lily was how knows what, Alexis was talking about her study but something was off about her, and well Haley was good but mind would wander to her self. "My god was can't I stop thinking about girl now god could I really be a lesbian, could it be I was forcing myself to date and like boys to try a hid it form myself. I just need to figure this out NOW." Haley was thinking to her self as she saw cam walk to Mitchell outside by the pool after he had a phone call. She secretly walks over to them. "Ok I had two gay married uncles I can just ask out them, but how do I ask without giving me away," Haley thought to herself. Just then she hears cam and Mitchell speak to each other. "who was it" Cam asked. "Oh it was my friend so he wanted to know how to figure out how to know if he gay" Micthell reply "oh what you say," cam ask, "I said that it does not matter if you gay, lesbian, straight or bi no matter what it what makes you happy . if you close your mind a just listen to your heart it tells you your this way they don't care what about think be yourself" Mitchell answered. Haley did what he said a warm happy grown feeling grew inside her. Haley remembers a time in the 1st grade when she told a girl she like that she was pretty the girl get to freak out an stop talking to her altogether. That was when Haley got scared of her unknown sexually. Bot now Haley know its nothing to be afraid of it who she was. " that works," Haley thought walking away. Cam and Micthell come back inside 28 mins later. Cam went to the restroom leaving Mitchell by himself. Gloria then calls everyone to come to the table together to eat. Micthell when Haley came up and thank him out of the blue "What the hell was that for" Micthell ask himself unaware of the year-long pain he took away from his niece that he himself felt at her ages. Haley sits down with her family happy to finally accept the real Haley she hid from herself for so long. Haley was ready to break up with Arvin, explore her sexually, found the one, come out to her family, and to finally be happy being herself.

episode 1-accepting yourself


	3. episode 2

the next day

Saturday morning at 6:30 am

Haley practically jumps out of bed it was the earliest Haley got up in her life without a fight. Haley had the best sleep of her life, Haley had gone to bed with the biggest smile on her face. Haley's family had thought she was going crazy. Haley remember the conversation

last night

The Dunphy family had finish dinner and were walking to the car. Claire had forgotten to pick something at home so she returns home and had left the car and had Phil pick her up. both saw no reason to use both cars anymore (oh the joy of plot convenience) I want to list my to my music Luke and Alexis she at the same time. A classic Tri-Dunphy family fight"Hey now let be fair on this, I'm sure there a fair and even chance of this decision" "like what dad are we gonna flip a coin there three of us hal " Alexis started to say before being cut off my Haley "One of you guys can have it this time I'm good" making her whole family drop there jaw one thought to cross their minds "is Haley dying". Claire runs over to her daughter putting her hand on Haley's head and hand to check Haley temperature and pulse. "are you ok" Alexis ask out of slight concerned for her sister. "No, I'm fine," Haley said dreamily "well how my hair," Alexis asked " You look nice like that Alexis" Haley reply with the same smile as before " HALEY ARE YOU DYING" Her family yells out loud now with her uncles, grandparents, and cousin waking the neighbors.

back to present

"Haha" chucking to herself turn out all the rudeness and bitterness came from her suppressing her sexuality. Haley took her uncles advice he unknowing give her and close her eyes. "ahh that right same as before well I guess it decided I'm a lesbian." Haley thought with herself feelings of joy and relief erupting within her. "My god what do I do what it's like to be a with women to date, cuddle, kiss, to make out and have sex with one," Haley thought getting aroused with the last two. Haley was thinking of all the fun she'll have with being with a girl after all this time wasta dating boys. "That right I got to break up with Arvin I can't date him if I'm gay now it not his fault I mean he a nice guy but that the problem now he a guy," Haley thought of the pain she may cause him. "No, I finally truly happy now I'm gay it not his fault I'll make it as painless as possible" Haley told herself. Haley was broken out of her though when she hears Alexis snoring loudly "oops I forget That I still got to tell my family that will be the hardest thing I ever have to do". Haley knew her uncles were gay but she can't imagine the shock and overload of questions form her overbearing family. Haley closes Her eyes one more time a remember Mitchell words a bright smile and a warm feeling again form in her heart telling her this was the right choice. Haley got ready for her day and runs out her door ready to start her life-changing adventure.

8:00 am

Luke woke up to the luscious smell of bacon. "what it Saturday only at 8:00 am no way, mom get home early on a Saturday breakfast shouldn't be ready till 9." Luke said out loud as he got out of bed who wears his pajamas bottom he put on a shirt then walk down the stairs to see what was gonna on. What he saw again made his jaw drop again, there with Haley was a smorgasbord of Bacon, eggs, waffles, hash browns, and toast. "what you doing" luke ask slightly afraid "making breakfast" Haley answer like it was obvious "You trying to kill us so you can get all our inheritance money when we die. I refuse to help in your evil plan I bet all these food poisons" Luke said proudly that he thought he figure it out. "oh shut up" Haley said shoving some waffles into his mouth. "mmm that really taste good when you learn to cook ?" luke ask "I have only know how but never bother to cook till know didn't want mom to make me for help. But now things are different now" Haley reply. "Wow is that raspberry peach jam?!" Luke asks seeing his favorite"yeah I went to the store and bought some" Haley answer "Wow I like new Haley who makes breakfast and buys jam," Luke said truly loving the change, Haley. " yeah now start eating" Haley told Luke "Well I if this a plan to kill me then are worse way to die." Luke reply sitting down to enjoy this delicious breakfast.

8:06 am

Alexis hears a lot of talks and laughing downstairs " who the hell is downstairs this early. " Alexia said going getting out of her room to see her mom and dad getting out of there looking for the source of the noise. "who making all that noise" Claire ask irritated to getting woken up so early "no idea" Alexis answer "I.. I think it coming from the kitchen." Phil answer the trio went downstairs into the kitchen jaw-dropping to see Haley and Luke eating a huge breakfast. "What the hell gonna on, did you guys cook breakfast," The trio asked shock that there two family member got up early to make breakfast especially those two "NO, I did not cook a thing Haley cook it all" Luke reply "Wait, Haley, you made all this ?" Phil asks proudly of his oldest child " That not all she bought raspberry peach jam at like 6:40 in the morning" Luke said holding up the jar for all to see "No, way raspberry peach jam you bought this Haley" Phil ask now more proud than ever of his daughter for buying his favorite jam. "yep" Haley said proudly of herself too "I had no idea you could cook" Phil said with a smile "Not just cook Haley know how to cook really good everything taste delicious" Luke said stuffing his face "let me get on this delicious breakfast as he went to eat some hash browns "OH MY GOD THAT GOOD" Phil said shock Haley knew to cook this well "I know right this breakfast crazy good and it, not a plan to kill us with poison too" Luke reply before Haley hit him on the head for making another comment about his dumb plan. "well poison or not I proud of you Haley." Phil told his daughter with a smile on his face. "Thank dad" Haley reply with a smile of her own, "what," Claire and Alexis said still in shock.

couch interview

"She hiding something," Claire told the camera with Alexis agreeing with her mom.

back to breakfast

Claire and Alexis join them eating them for breakfast which did taste good (Not that they say it out). Well, what everyone gonna do today Claire ask the family after breakfast. "well I'm gonna go see Arvin a break it easy to him that it over" Haley said realizing that she was being too suspicious and decided to tone it down before her family ask too many questions. "that it Haley was going to tell us she planning on breaking up with Arvin so she butter us up" Claire and Alexis thought all but Phil and Luke both had a feeling it was something else" Wait for a second Haley, Arvin a good guy" Claire said trying desperately to convince Haley to not break up with Arvin. Haley wanted to say "That the problem mom he a guy I'm gay" but keep her mouth shut knowing it was too soon to tell them in stand she said "Mom I know how you feel but Arvin just not the one for me I tried of force myself to date him. And I'm not getting back together with Dylan If your wondering." Haley told her mom knowing her dislike for her ex"well I think it a mistake but do what you want" Claire said with disappointment in her voice

noon

"Hey Arvin you busy today" Haley ask on the phone with her soon to be ex-boyfriend "No, ok see you at 12:30 ok perfect". "this is going be harder then I thought" Haley signed as she said it "May I come in," Phil said slowly staying by the door "yeah sure" Haley reply "I want to first thank you for an unforgettable breakfast" Phil said trying to likely the mood "Oh stop that it was not that good" Haley said embarrassed "Are you kidding me that breakfast was out of this world. Don't tell your mother this but it better than hers, you even got me and Luke jam" Phil said truthfully "thank you even though I think you lying" Haley reply. " so you breaking up with Arvin then" Phil asked "yeah" Haley answered " you mind telling me why" Phil keep going "It complicated" Haley reply again. "well just know that even though your mom disapproves you away got me backing you up" Phil said "really" Haley reply "of course you this past day has been so great I don't know what happens to bring such a change. But I am happy it happens and no matter what I'll never abandon you no matter the decision or life choices you make" Phil said having no ideas the magnitude of his words giving what daughter Haley was going through "Thank you dad" Haley reply hugging her dad. After the father & daughter hugging, Haley was walking to the door Luke stop her "hey Haley thank for you for that awesome breakfast it was so delicious." Luke told her "Thank You"Haley reply with a smile "I don't know what happens to you but know I enjoy the nicer you and you got my support even if everyone else abandons you no matter what" Luke having no ideas the magnitude of his words giving what his sister Haley was going through (Father like son). Again Haley gives a family member a hug for the kind words they said.

Meeting Arvin at his job

"Hey how was work" Haley ask behind Arvin "It was great Haley thank for coming you said you wanted to talk about something" Arvin reply "yeah mmm you may want to sit down" Haley replied with a serious tone "Oh ok whatup" Arvin reply fearing the worst then sit down cross form each other Haley stared "there no easy way to say this but here it goes Arvin I have to break up with you. Now I don't want you to feel bad it, not your felt" Haley tell Arvin truly from the bottom of her heart. "ok that ok well I better go now" Arvin reply upset trying to get away as fast he could. "Arvin no it, not your fault" Haley reply "Not, my fault you like me so must in the beginning but you slowly be falling out of love with me form the start" Arvin reply loudly "You don't understand," Haley said upset "understand what" Arvin ask "I AM GAY" Haley said out loud to the first time ever "what" Arvin ask not expecting that " I'm gay I Haley Dunphy is a lesbian and I know that sound crazy but it true it only be true every day I denied it all my life since the 1st grade when I first told a girl I like that she was pretty then she freaks out an stop talking to me altogether. That was when I first got scared of my unknown sexually. I never knew I hidden it form myself for so long, I force myself to date boys to try a hid it form myself to push the gay away but it never works I just could not fell in love with them, I became so bitter. but now when I close my eyes a listen to my heart it tells me I like girls. I finally accept myself for the first time I feel so alive I feel a sense of joy and relief erupting within inside me. I'm gay." Haley said finally letting it out in the open for the first time in her life. Arvin hug Haley a started patty her hair to try to calm her down "it ok you're ok it fine I understand" "you do" Haley said claiming down " yes, now look at me this is nothing to be a shame of. Arvin reply comforts her "you promise" Haley pleated "yes, an even if we're not dating now I'll still like to be your friend," Arvin tells Haley truly from the bottom of her heart. " Thank you," Haley said wiping the tear from her eyes "No, a problem at all you sure about this," Arvin ask wanting to make sure "yes, I accepted it this yesterday and I will never be happier" Haley "well that good I better be going there was a test today an I got a lot of paper to grade. besides, I think that we both had enough for one day" Arvin told Haley "Ok, hey If you are serious about the friends' thing Is it ok if I come by to like talk" Haley ask "of course anytime I'm not in the middle of a class" Arvin answer with a smile "Ok thank again" Haley ask walking away "HALEY" Arvin call out "yes" Haley ask hearing her name "If it was not for you know could I had a chance" Arvin ask needing to know "yes, your a great guy any straight girl would be happy to have you" Haley reply chucking truthfully. "thank you." Arvin call back

sometimes after talking with Arvin

"Ok So now to explore my sexuality and met the one I wonder what she will be like," Haley ask walking past a music store with a Purple reddish hair girl wearing a black leather jacket a white shirt that said Imagine me & you with black leggings with her back turn to Haley, A copy of Xenoblade Chronicles 2 for the Nintendo switch in one hand as well as a copy of my hero academia manga in the other. Singing to herself The Turtles - Happy Together and a guitar that says belong to Kristen Shimura.

episode 2-The one


	4. episode 3

please comment I love feedback

It was about a week since Haley had broken up with Arvin, Haley had now taken the unofficial role of breakfast lady. That right Haley has now made breakfast every morning. Turn out she loves to cook a Suprise to both Haley and her family. Cam, Micthell, and Lily come over on Thursday for dinner Haley actually volunteer to cook for the family saying she enjoys doing it. She surprises everyone by cooking an amazing dinner, she makes steaks with seafood mac & cheese made with lobster, shrimp, and crab with cheese mash potatoes. Haley shock her family by buying the ingredients all by herself. When asking Haley why She replies with "I am started to love to cook plus I really own uncle Micthell". When asking what Mitchell did she replies it a secret. Even Mitchell was for a loss as to why he deserves thanks. Everyone agrees that the meal was great even going as far as to said it was restaurant quality. Luke stuff his face, Phil just smile proudly that his Little girl was all grown up, Cam keep asking for the recipe, Alexis give Haley a glare the whole night, Claire was dumbfounded, Lily was too proud of her cousin, Micthell despite not knowing why he was being thanked gratefully took the thank you anyway.

4:00 pm

Phil magic shop was actually picking up busy to a point he had enough for two months rent on the building, plus a little bit of spending money he had a group of five grade schoolers, two twenty-something sign to take a series of classes with him. That was going great they were thinking of sign up for more lessons. Phil was moving some inventory around to give a better display. Phil was doing great both as a realtor and as a magic shop owner, He can't be happier Luke was going to college and Alexis was doing spectacularly in all her class. But the most surprising thing was Haley had let go of her bitter attitude a was finally showing the girl that disappeared for some strange reason in the 1st grade. Just as Phil did not think his day could get better a box of how to do magic DVD fall was the top shaft look like they were going break when a pair of female hands caught it. "Here you go this belongs to you, be careful you almost drop it," A female voice said handed Phil the box "My god thank you I don't know what I'll do if I have broken these"Phil thank the girl who saved his box of DVD, not yet looking at her. He places down the box in a must safer place then turn to get a good look at the girl who saves his DVD. IIn front of him was a Girl at a height of 5 ft 7, 56 kg or 123.5 pounds, with an Hourglass Body Shape She had c cup breast with a round bubble ass and a slim waist. She had purple reddish hair, She had slightly tan skin with a round angel-like face with red lipstick and blue eyes like the ocean. She was wearing a black tight-fitting Godzilla shirt with a black leather pair of pants with black shoes. "wow what a pretty ladies like yourself doing in a place like this" Phil ask "mm" The Girl reply "Hey It ok I"m happy married see" Phil said showing his ring to the girl . "Oh sorry I thought you were hitting on me for a second" the girl reply "It fine I was just being nice I'll never cheat on my wife I love her, she kill me if I do too," Phil said knowing how bad Clarie could be. " It fine thanks you the compliment was very nice of you" "No problem you did save my DVD miss," Phil asked hoping for a name " It Kristen, Kristen Shimura." The woman now known as Kristen reply "That a cool name Phil reply finding the name cool. "thanks well what your name" Kristen ask in return "Phil nice to meet you" Phil said holding his hand out to shake Kristen which she accepts and shakes his hand "Well can I help you with anything you surely did not come in here just to save my box" Phil ask her for the reason she came in. "Well just let me said I love magic" Kristen reply "really now mind showing me some tricks," Phil ask hoping for a show "sure" Kristen reply. Kristen then snapped her finger to make a bird appeared out of nowhere. The said bird fly around till it lay on Kristen's head which she pushes in between it feather to make a coin appeared that she then flips to head turning the bird into a small statue of a bird head that she let fall to break to reveal the bird inside.

couch interview

"I am in the presence of a true master," Phil said amazing

back to story

"Well done that was amazing how you do that" Phil said in shock "A true magician never reveals their secrets," Kristen said with a smirk

couch interview

"Ok It official she the real deal" Phil happy to meet a true magician

back to story

"A test to approve you were the real deal, but wow I like to say I'm good but I'm nowhere as good as you," Phil said clapping his hand. "why thank you," Kristen, Said taking a bow. "Ok, so what can I do to help you not that you need any help," Phil asks Kristen. " Well magic is not why I came in I mean I love magic but it actually about this poster I found I don't know If it old but It asking for a music performer to play here" Kristen ask handed over the poster." "this was actually a coffee shop called blue deer cafe before I remodel it to a magic shop sorry" Phil reply seeing why she came in now "Oh that fine but I do get to say It one nice store you got here," Kristen said admiring Phil store "Thank, actually I think here a place that pays for performer at this place called Central Perk, they have great coffee and the best cheesecake" Phil said trying to help "Oh really where can I found It" Kristen ask Phill who happy told her were to found the cafe "There a bar I know called wolf den pay more but It harder to get into you got to have a reputation even to have a chance to get in" Phil told her were the bar was as well "oh ok I see what your saying thank, well nice to meet you even those I doubt we'll see other again" Kristen told Phil walking out the door (boy is she in for a surprise). Kristen turns right on the corner missing Haley who turns on the left side missing each other completely. "hey dad I'm here to pick you up your ready" Haley told her dad Haley got her license three months ago so she'll pick up her dad form his shop if able too. "yeah, give me a second ok I am ready" Phil said to walk to the car with Haley.

later in the car

"It is a while since we talk so how you be since breaking up with Arvin" Phil Ask Haley "It going great actually, Even those we broken up were still friends" Haley reply an It true to his word Arvin still talk to Haley as a friend, just yesterday she comes over to talk to him about how the whole being a lesbian thing was going. "That great you guys are still friends, Well I wanted me to tell you that your mom and I will be out of town for a month starting at the being of september we're going to Paris for our anniversary," Phil told his oldest daughter "what that this Wednesday since when" Haley ask "well, four months we went to hide it so guy could not have time to plan a party, actually your sister Alexis will be gone to for a month to a science expo trip in Texas and as you know Luke with your mom going to college so he won't be home too" Phil answered. "where will I be then" Well your mom wanted to leave you at Mitchell for the month so you won't try anything but I convinced her to let you stay home for the month free form us with the house all to yourself" Phil reply with a smile "What why me" Haley ask surprise her parent trusted her that must "Because you be so great this past week, your like a completely different person. So after hours upon hours of talking, I was able to convince her " Phil said proudly of his daughter. "Thank you, I do not know what to say," Haley said a loss for words "don't completely thank me, your mom assists more demand that ever now and then Mitchell will call you to make sure nothing happens. Plus he and cam will be coming over to dinner three times in total unannounced to make sure and check for evidence" Phil telling Haley her mom request's for letting her be by herself "Ok that say like mom, but wow you're serious" Haley said in disbelief "well believe it happing" Phil confirm. "This is great I can look into my sexually now I can even buy those DVD," Haley thought to herself "Sound perfect" Haley said ready to explore her sexually.

Same time at Central Perk

"So I got the job thank you, Gunther," Kristen says happy to get the music job. After a Man by the name of Joey Tribbiani who was looking for a Rachel and Monica green told her who to talk to for the job turned out he was friends with the man in charge.

episode 3-Kristen Shimura


End file.
